Songbird
by VesperChan
Summary: He took a steep forward, wanting to be closer to his siren as she sang. He needed to be beside her. An Italian romance between a lovely street singer and a english gentleman. SakDei
1. Chapter 1

_Dubita che le stelle siano fuoco...  
Dubita che il sole si muova...  
Dubita che la verità sia mentitrice...  
Ma non dubitare mai del mio amore._

_- Shakespeare_

_-_

**Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
but never doubt thy love.**

** - Shakespeare**

-

-

-

-

**Songbird**

-

-

-

-

"Mi piacerebbe molto una tazza di caffè, grazie?" he asked, sending the waiter off to fetch the ordered cup of coffee. He did not need to wait long to be rewarded.

"Eccolo."

"Grazie," he thanked, taking the cup up to his lips to sip it carefully while laying down the required money for the lad as payment. He made sure there was a generous tip for the young boy who couldn't have been more than fourteen.

His coffee was enjoyable, that was sure, but this little corner cafe' held no interest for someone as easily distracted as him. He needed something new in front of him ever three minuets or else he would become horribly bored. That's how his life was and always has been. That's how his art was and always would be. Fleeting, never there for too long. If you hold onto something for too long, no matter what it is, it will loose beauty for you eventually. That's what he believed. Oh, but how he wished to be proven wrong.

Standing up, he secured his coat and tippe his head towards the owner before exiting the cafe'.

"Grazie! Passate a trovarci di nuovo per piacere."

The young blond nodded back to the elderly owner of the restaurant as he was thanked and asked to stop by again. Italian was his second language, so the translation was hardly an effort for the young blond.

Not wanting to appear too impolite, he turned and gave the smiling man with a wrinkled face a smile of his own accompanied by a wave. He didn't really need his knowledge of the romantic language to know the man was a welcoming kind of person.

"Si, Signore."

Walking down the cobblestone streets, the weather of Venice wrapper her people tightly in a damp mist that suppressed visibility a great deal for those who found themselves outside. It was an eerie sight to be caught up in. The streets at twilight looked like something out of a mythological realm, with the streetlights glowing over the lapping waves and the dampened sidewalk.

Taking in his surroundings, Deidara could have sworn he had stepped out into some haunted land of enchantment, and not the glowing streets of her father's beloved country as he passed a mask maker's shop. The two black holes of a Bauta mask stared back at him, the empty void in it's eyes far too apparent to be comforting. The mascherari smiled at Deidara through the window, reminding the blond of an aged wizard, adapt in spells and forbidden knowledge. This place really did fell like a land of haunted magic to him. Maybe it was. Though he really couldn't say that since he never visited a haunted land, much less one filled with enchantment.

While his father was Italian his mother was a German beauty, thus explaining his blond-blue eyed appearance. With his mother and father he had been raised in a English home in Liverpool England. Though his family did own a cottage is Glastonbury that served as a summer home whenever the weather became too tiresome. After his father's sudden death, his mother had urger her only son to see the land his father had loved so much.

A young couple ran past him, giggling madly in gay merriment, oblivious to the world and all that was in it. They had eyes only for one another, or so it appeared. They seemed far too happy to have been together too long, but then that was only his view of the picture as they ducked into a bookstore. Did love ever really last? Aside from his mother and father, love remained unproven in his eyes.

Already at the age of twenty one, and completely single, Deidara had guessed this vacation was another one of her plans to find him a pretty wife. It would't be the first. That woman was relentless.

Deidara was an artist as well as an heir to a great fortune, so all his life was pretty much a vacation. Though, he had to admit he didn't get around a lot. His mother would take him back to Germany ever other year and he would visit friends in France now and then, but other than that, his world was confined to his relaxing estate in Liverpool England and the cottage in Glastonbury. No real work awaited his attention for quite some time. His father's funeral the only exception in the past month.

Thinking of the loving father Deidara let his body come to a halt.

His father.

The thought of the man that was always busy with work brought sadness to his face. It was true his father was a busy man, investing in this and that so that he could leave behind something grand for his beloved child. However, when he did find those moments he could give to his son, Deidara was never disappointed. They had loved each other greatly.

One thing his father used to speak to him about with gusto and great detail, was the love he harbored for his homeland. Deidara's father was mostly Italian with a German grandfather on his mother's side, and fiercely proud of it. The older man would spend hours with his son telling of the festivals of Venice and the win orchards nestled deep in Sicily. He would go on and on with laughter and delight in his eyes as he conveyed his love of his motherland to his son.

Naturally after hearing so much from his father, Deidara was eager to see this place, however he had wanted to go with his father once he recovered from his lung sickness. With the passing of the beloved man, Deidara decided to go by himself and see what was so grand about this European country.

And so, that explained why he was here now...walking the streets...taking in the sights...spending his time.

Deidara reached out and touched a nearby light pole and shivered as the tips of his fingers met the cold metal that was wet from the mist. It was a pleasant feeling, despite how numb it turned his fingers.Anywhere else, this would have been unpleasant, but here it felt so in place he couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Magic? Maybe."

With a small smile, Deidara let his blue eyes fall closed as he breathed in the salty sea air. It was such a calming smell all of a sudden. His father was right, this really was a wonderful place.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of a maiden's voice.

No, it was an angel's voice.

Forsaking his position at the side of the chilling lamppost, Deidara began to hastily pace towards the source of the heavenly sound. The silky melody spilled into his mind, controlling him.

Following the path before him in an increasing speed, a feeling of desperation fills every part of his body. His heart can't help but beat madly against the chest that holds it back. Skidding into a open square with only a few people present- most minding their own business- Deidara can't help but let his breath be stolen away.

The voice, singing in pureness, calms and begins to form words, adding the the enjoyment of a awe struck blond male.

Water lapping sweet and cool, in the evening light  
Fairies dancing through the mist, reigning in the night  
Magic here makes her peace, for Venice at twilight

Lions guard the sinking city,  
Wings are carved of stone  
The dangers and the magic,  
To them are too well know

Waves dragging down, pulling towards the deep  
Dangers are birthing as the child sleeps

There was still mist here, rolling in from the overlapping waves, adding to the eerie affect this siren was spinning with her words. He couldn't see her completely, due to mist and their distance, but, what he could see had him gasping in disbelief.

An angel no more than 5' 4'' stood on the edge of a fountain with a shabbily dressed violinist adding to her voice. The one who controlled the violin played a very minor role in the performance, effectively blending into the gray background with his smoky silver hair and highly positioned scarf of smoky gray. No one was looking at him. Truly, who would when such a frighteningly beautiful sight was before them.

Her rosette hair had a healthy sheen to it and looked soft to the touch. It hung in waves of elegance just below her tiny, doll like, shoulders. Her hands, tiny and delicate, moved slightly as she poured her melodious opera worthy voice out into the twilight. One rested on her abdomen, moving as she forced air out of her lungs for her notes, while the other waved as it pleased, letting the pear bracelet slid back and forth.

She was clothed in a ankle length dress of milky white that complemented her surroundings, making her appear as if she were a phantom dipping in and out of the mist. Her body would move occasionally as she glided around the rim of the fountain she stood upon. Her shoulders were mostly bare, as the sleeves hung to the sides of her arms, complementing the pearl strung choker that hung around her neck. Physically, she appeared slim and dainty, adding to her doll like apperance.

To Deidara, she looked as if she could break at any moment. The though only sped up the rapid heartbeat that hammered like a hummingbird's. He felt an overwhelming urge-no! A _need _to protect her. A need to protect this little, singing doll.

Water lapping sweet and cool, in the evening light  
Fairies dancing through the mist, reigning in the night  
Magic here makes her peace, for Venice at twilight

Venice my land of dreams  
With desires birthing in our sleep

She breathed in deeply before letting her voice flow into the next verse, her chest swelling the fill her lungs with enough air. This was when Deidara became aware that he was not the only male present to watch the lovely young songbird. Far from it, to be more accurate. Weather she sang her enough to leave a pattern to her comings or these regular joes were pulled in by chance like he was, they were just as rapt in her sang as he was. If not her song, her beauty.

a foreign feeling of possession flooded the young Englishmen as another male took a steep closer to the singing woman. It was true, the while lost in her song all he could see was her, but in seeing her, he saw those surrounding her. He didn't like the looks some of them were sending the young beauty and liked even less the fact that they were closer to her than he was.

Without taking his eyes off her, he took a steep forward, being unable to go much further in fear of breaking the heavy aura of magic that surrounded her as she sang and danced like a luring ghost. It was even stronger with the first steep, and he dared not trespass any further, in fear of disrupting the magical barrier that seemed to cling to her form.

Was is it even possible for any human being to be this alluring? He doubted it. Maybe she wasn't human. Maybe she was a angel, taunting mortal men, or even a fairy, as unbelievable as that sounded. She sang of magic, she very well could be made of magic, she seemed so unearthly.

Oh ohh ohhhhh

Trapped forever in this land of song  
Singing for me loud and strong  
The magic of the mist pulls me along  
Keeping me safe where I belong

Reddened sun dying in the sky  
Angels voices begin to rise  
Clouds blushing in goodbyes  
Adventure begins to arise

Deidara felt his knees grow week as an unknown feeling filled his body.What was her music doing to him? It was unlike anything ever encountered. It was unknown and...frightening. It was ridicules that a stranger- a girl whose name he did not know- had such a powerful effect upon him. What was she doing to him.

Letting her lips move in a certain way, the pink haired girl archer her neck, before bending it to one side, making the blond bite the inside of his cheek. There was no way this woman could be mortal. Surly she was some sort of heaven sent angel, a siren in human form. Never had his sky stained eyes witnesses such a beauty.

He watched as she shifted her body once more, walking over to the other side of the fountain, trialling on hand through the water. The cold must have startled her in some small way, since she opened her eyes wide for the first time to revile a dazzling set of jade colored orbs, framed by darkly curled lashes. Those eyes screamed so many emotions all at once as they opened themselves up to the world. They were powerful, frightening, and terrible as the locked onto his own, killing the last bit of his self control.

He _needed _to know her name. It was an urge that surprised him only faintly. He dared not question these emotions, realizing something this strong was too important to ignore like he wished he could have.

He took a steep forward, wanting to be closer to his siren as she sang.

He _needed _to be beside her.

The tempo of the violinist's playing increased as his strings cried out in an increased shrill as the young maiden approached the climax of her song. Her eyes were wide to the world and her hands spread out like an angel's wings. She was frightening and beautiful at the same time.

Ohhh...

Water lapping sweet and cool, in the evening light  
Fairies dancing through the mist, reigning in the night  
Magic here makes her peace, for Venice at twilight...

-

A clap of thunder and a strong wind forced his eyes closed for only a moment. When he opened them...

She was gone

-

-

-

-

La ricchezza del mio cuore è infinita come il mare,  
Così profondo il mio amore...  
Più te ne do, più ne ho,  
Perché entrambi sono infiniti.

-Shakespeare

-

**My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep...  
The more I give to thee, the more I have,  
For both are infinite.**

**- Shakespeare**-

-

-

-

-

Please **_REVIEW_**_**!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dubita che le stelle siano fuoco...  
Dubita che il sole si muova...  
Dubita che la verità sia mentitrice...  
Ma non dubitare mai del mio amore._

_- Shakespeare_

_-_

**Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
but never doubt thy love.**

** - Shakespeare**

-

-

-

-

**Songbird**

-

-

-

-

Deidara growled in anger, throwing the invitation back at his smiling friend who stood unmoving as the piece of paper hit his chest and fluttered slowly to the floor. "You have to be out of you mind, Sasori."

The red haired artist, reached down and retrieved the invitation, a steady smirk resting on his lips as his friend continued to fume in the background. "You don't have to rustle you feathers over somthing so trivial as a girl. Everyone can see how far you've fled from sanity over this issue. You need this distraction."

"Like hell I do."

Sasori looked down at the invitation, smirking as Deidara continued to curse the event under his breath. It was always amusing to see his friend so troubled over something. Of course if Sasori hadn't know so much about the object of his friends obsession, he wouldn't be as cool as he was. "Come now, don't be like that."

"I'll be as I like and you'll do good to leave me alone, you will," Deidara hissed, taking another swing from his brandy before falling back into one of his favorite chairs to relax.

"You didn't even read it."

"I've read enough to know it's not worth my time. Now hush, I'm studying."

"Obsessing is more like it."

"Leave me in peace." The blond then returned to his messy table, filled with blueprints and old diagrams of the under-city of Venice. He was determined to find and plot the escape rout of her next disappearance and finally catch her for himself. It was all so close. If only he could pin point her next appearance.

All he really knew about her was her stage name, or whatever it was the people called her. He didn't know if it was her true birthname or something her fans stuck to her on a whim.

_Sakura_

"I must concur. You failed to take notice of the night's entertainment."

"Unless it's you confessing the faults of your art than you can count me absent because I don't find anything worth my time these days."

_I have to find her. I have to have her. I need her... _

Sasori rolled his eyes, throwing the invitation down in front of his friends work and grabbed the man by the shoulder, preventing him from throwing it away a second time. "You need to get out and do more with your life. You mother is worried and I'm still unable to convince her you're not in love with a married woman. Really, the though that a girl wasn't interested in you never crossed her mind."

"Sasori-"

"Just read the damn paper and agree to come, will you!"

Deidara, having no choice in the matter when his friend grew serious like that, complied with only a handful of foul words directed at the Hyuga princess and her stupid parties. His curses fell silent and his eyes widened when he saw what was written on the small piece of paper before him.

"Damn you Sasori, why did you not tell me of this sooner?!" he bellowed, jumping up and running upstairs to prepare himself for the gathering that would begin in an hour's time.

Sasori laughed, fanning himself with the invitation, relishing the expression on his friends face as he read the name of the singer that would be present. Of course he had pulled a few stings with the woman named Hinata to have Sakura attend such an open party. It was rare for the pink haired beauty to ever show herself at parties, and with good reason.

"I'll have the carriage prepared for us. I hear if you arrive early, you'll be granted the privilege of actually _speaking_ with her!" Sasori called up to his friend, a wicked smile on his lips as he continued to tease the man. Of course Sakura wouldn't show up until half of the party was over, but he wasn't about to tell Deidara that. No, he was enjoying this far too much end it so soon.

A loud curse and a crash followed as the figure upstairs knocked somthing over in his haste to get dressed in time. "Don't you dare leave without me, Sasori. I won't have you falling in love with her and staling her away before I can even claim her name!"

"Don't worry my friend, there is no danger of that happening," Sasori called back, a sad gleam falling into his eyes as he reached for his favorite watch hidden deep within the pocket of his waistcoat. It was a treasured present he would always keep close to his heart, even if it was one of the cheeper brands.

In record time, Deidara was down the stairs, dressed handsomely and in a hurry to leave. He wasn't please at all when Sasori told him that by the time they reached the Hyuga estate, that party would have already started. And so, the blond was sour for the whole two hours it took for their carriage to make it to the grand estate.

"If only you had, planned on coming, we could have gotten here sooner. I bet she's already surrounded my handsome men. She might not even notice you," Sasori taunted as the neared the great palace.

Deidara said nothing, but continued to glare out his window.

"Did you hear, both the Uchiha sons were interested in her? (The eldest more so than poor Sasuke.) Who would have thought that Itachi, of all people, would be interested in someone like her. I don't think he'll have to try very hard to gain her attention."

Deidara turned and glared hatefully at his friend as the carriage pulled up the driveway. Before the door was fully opened, the young blond man was out of the carriage and trotting towards the entrance of the large house, leaving Sasori to laugh himself silly in the background.

He wasn't about to stand for any more of his friend's teasing.

The first hour he spent wandering around the room, trying to avoid the ladies who sought his attention and spot a head of pink in a sea of satin and jewels. He didn't have any luck and was rather annoyed when Hinata, the hostess of the party, explained to him that their singer had not yet arrived and was not due to arrive until the eleventh hour.

"Have I ever told you I hated you, Sasori?"

"Once or twice."

"I hate you."

Sasori snickered and fought to hold his excitement when he spotted something that would add to his enjoyment. "Oh look, it's Itachi, let's call him over."

"What are you thinking? You can't-" Deidara shut up and adapted a serious expression, faking boredom as the Uchiha heir approached the small group. "Hello Itachi."

"Hello, Deidara, Sasori. I am please to see you two both in good health." Though he was addressing both young men, his black eyes were fixated on the blond. it was close to common knowledge that the blond was loosing health over something.

"As it is you, Itachi. Are you looking forward to tonight's entertainment? I heard we were having a local singer. Maybe you've heard of her. Her name is Sakura." Deidara and Sasori watched with mixed emotions as Itachi flinched and looked away, the faintest of blushes powering his cheeks. Sasori was amused with the reaction, while Deidara was close to being enraged.

"Yes, she is quite famous around these parts. I am looking forward to hearing her sing tonight. It is rare to see her anywhere other than the streets, even though she is gifted enough for the finest opera halls. I would like to know how our hostess was able to acquire such talent. If possible I would like to duplicate the effects for a gathering of my own."

Itachi, aside from his good looks and money, was also well known for his lack of conversation and interest. For him to speak more than two sentences about something and then show some interest in it, was something new to the world. Deidara was having a hard time controlling his anger and quickly excused himself before he did something rash he would soon forget.

And so, the young artist wandered for half of the night, waiting for her to show. Almost an hour later than what was planned, Hinata announced the arrival of the pale skinned siren, only a few minuets before the clock announced midnight.

The room grew hushed as a white skinned figure made her way towards the small stage in front of the orchestra. Like the first time he witnessed her, the violins began their tune before her voice filled the air. _Unlike_ the first time he witnessed her, she sang with power and authority, captivating the room with her words.

_Weathered towers rising high  
Clouds of gray haunting the sky  
Acid rain pouring down on me  
Drowning out the angel's pleas_

_Screams don't carry far  
With Voices wearing down  
Dreams lost in the dark  
Swallowed up in sound_

_Scream from the bowls of barren rooms  
Carry it out from these empty tombs  
Death silences the strong of heart  
But it doesn't tear my voice apart_

If Deidara hadn't been so caught up in her song and it's demanding attention, he would have seen Itachi facing the singer with an expression much like his own. Want and longing reflecting in his eyes as he and a great many others watched her sing. Truly, there wasn't a man in the room that wouldn't have minded being in her company after the song had ended, this included Itachi, of course.

Deidara probably would have guessed that Itachi would be captivated by his siren, and he wouldn't have been surprised to hear if Sasori was as captivated in the moment as well. That was expected. What he wouldn't expect, was the sadness and heartache that bled from his friend's eyes in two twin streams of tears as he watched Sakura sing.

_Jealousy, so wicked green  
Robbed me of my loved king  
Hands to wings that fly away  
A loving wife you've betrayed_

_Set free  
Your Ecstasy  
I'm Caught dead  
With death wed_

_How shallow is the grave  
that betrays life for song  
Bought and sold as a slave  
Mortality my wrong_

She was radiant on that stage. The formal gown dyed in a deep red clung to her figure till it reached her knees before billowing out to sparkled in the gleam of a thousand lights. Her hair was piled high upon her head, held in place by a hundred or so small diamond pins. A few loose curls fell out to tickle her face as she swayed into her song. One gloved hand clutched her stomach as the other played with the air around her.

The last time Deidara had seen her, her hair had been loose and her dress was simple, yet she shone with beauty rivaled by few. To see her adorned with such beautiful clothing and jewelry only elevated her allure so much that it became close to unreasonable. Was it truly possible for someone to be that gorgeous while remaining human? Deidara would have doubted it before he had met her, failing to find any beauty in a girl that could come close to what Sakura possessed. Maybe it was the music and the voice she sang with that made her so irresistible. Either way, she was irresistible and there were no two ways about it.

_Ohhhh_

_Peril to the muses one through nine  
My voice with them haunts all of time  
I send my voice out, beyond the grave  
For a witch who spells were played_

_My darling  
Now a feathered bird at ares' side  
Hear my voice, though I have died  
Over the witch's mighty lies  
Hear and to me, my darling fly!_

And then, almost like a magic spell being broken, so many were freed only to find the stage absent of it's singer. Deidara panicked, cursing his lapses in memory as he searched the room with his eyes for her figure. He momentarially caught sight of Itachi doing the same.

Damn she was a tricky one, even more so than Sasori.

"Mr. Iwa."

_That voice!_

"Yes?" he asked, turning around to face whoever it was who addressed him, shocked beyond imigination to see who it was.

"I'm please to finally make your acquaintance, I've heard so much about you from my brother," Sakura said, speaking in a soft gental voice that seemed so far away from the one she used in her song only moments ago.

Deidara was a bit dumbstuck in her presence, only able to mumble a limp '_Brother_?' in response.

"I forgot to tell you didn't it? I had a sister," Sasori announced, coming up behind Sakura to kiss her on the cheek and hug her dearly.

"Sasori! You-you-Sakura is your _sister_? How come you never told me of this? I thought you were an only child!"

Sakura blushed and looked down at the ground, a bit ashamed. Sasori glared at Deidara and pulled Sakura tighter. "She's my younger half sister from one of my father's close _friends_. Please don't speak so loudly."

Blushing in shame, he quickly apoligized, stumbling over his words as he did so. Sakura smiled and assured him it was okay and that she was used to it. Quick to change the subject Deidara blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"My song?"

"Y-yes. What was your song about? I am most curious. Please enlighten me."

****

_Sakura smiled brilliantly, causing him to melt on the inside. "Canens was a queen in roman mythology who married a mighty king who a witch had fallen in love with. Canens was rumored to have one of the most lively voices in existence, and an appearance of a goddess. With such promising qualities, it was no wonder the King fell in love with her and wed her. The witch, after having her heart broken, turned the king into a woodpecker who few to Ares and sits at the god's side til this day. His queen loved him deeply and was heartbroken by his absence. Thus, Canens sang herself away till she was nothing more than a voice in the wind in hopes of reaching her husband through her song."_

"Amazing... I truly did feel heartache in your words as you sang, even though I also felt like it was undeserved."

Sh nodded. "It's rumored that her king was an abusive husband that had many lovers behind her back. Despite that, she loved him dearly. And I suppose, in his own way and in his own time, he loved her back, though not as much."

"Maybe, but when you love someone, their happiness is above your own. When you love someone truly with all your heart, you want to see them happy, even if it's not with you," Sasori butted in, speaking with a serious tone that came from experience of what he spoke of. "Anyways, it's late Sakura, and you have your health to look after. I don't want you getting sick on me again. Let's go home."

The young itilian girl smiled up at her brother an nodded happily. "Yes, Sasori."

The red haired doll maker turned to look over his shoulder at Deidara who was still a bit dumbstruck by Sakura's presence. "Are you coming with us or not?"

Waking up from his daze, the blond nodded and trotted after the pair, lending Sakura his arm as she glided out of the home between two men who both loved her dearly. Over her head, Sasori sent Deidara a look that reminded the blond of a boy giving away his favorite toy, or a father giving away her daughter.

"Sasori, this is strange. You usually never let anyone else take me home with you."

"Deidara is a good and dear friend of mine. Someone I can trust anything and _everything_ with. He will keep you safe just like I have."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

La ricchezza del mio cuore è infinita come il mare,  
Così profondo il mio amore...  
Più te ne do, più ne ho,  
Perché entrambi sono infiniti.

-Shakespeare

-

**My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep...  
The more I give to thee, the more I have,  
For both are infinite.**

**- Shakespeare**-

-

-

-

-

One small, tiny chapter to go.

REVIEW!

I'm shameless, I know.Please _REVIEW__!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dubita che le stelle siano fuoco...  
Dubita che il sole si muova...  
Dubita che la verità sia mentitrice...  
Ma non dubitare mai del mio amore._

_- Shakespeare_

_-_

**Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
but never doubt thy love.**

** - Shakespeare**

-

-

-

-

**Songbird**

-

-

-

-

"Oh, how she bewitched him so, with that sinfully hypnotic song of hers. After hearing only a few moments of her singing by the fountain that day, the young man was obsessed with finding his siren. Many more encounters followed that day, but none of them ever ended in his capture of the pretty little song bird. Like a ghost, she was there to taunt him and provoke him further into pursuit, only for him to find vapor in her wake.

"Many nights he lay awake in bed, dreaming about the success he longed to achieve. For the first time in his life, he found himself hating a form of his art. She was there and then she was gone, just like his art. He hated it almost as much as the teasing of his best friend and rival, Sasori. Still, he did not ever falter or hesitate in her pursuit of the pretty singer. His resolve only grew stronger with every failure."

"Did the handsome young Gentle man ever find the pretty lady?"

Deidara looked down at the pretty little child nestled in his lap and chuckled at the question that seemed so obvious to him now in his aged years. "Yes, yes, my dear child. The young Gentleman found his precious Songbird much later on and wooed her into marriage most skilfully."

"Wooed?" the young girl asked with bright blue eyes wide in amazement. They were the eyes of her father, no matter how much the shape of them reminded him of her mother. "How?"

"With sweet Italian words whispered in her ears after dusk on the streets of Venice with the voice of a dashing young seducer. Why, the little Songbird was helpless to his charms, as any human girl would be."

"What did he say daddy? What did he say? What was it, do you know? I wanna know too," his daughter cried, jumping up and down on his knees with impatience.

Smirking like the devil, the young father leaned down and position his lips on the edge of her ears, much like how he had with his wife before they were married. "L'amore è forse la più importante delle emozioni umane."

Though his daughter, the young girl blushed and smiled happily. "Wow daddy, that's so pretty, what does is mean?"

"It's an Italian phrase that means _Love is perhaps the most important human emotion_. It worked like magic for the young Gentleman and before he knew it, the ravishing young Songbird was his to love and to cherish. Of course, she was truly devious in making him think she was still undecided in her love, but that's a completely unnecessary detail in this story."

"But I wanna hear it."

"Now I think that's enough stories for one night. It's off to bed for this little princess."

"But I don't wanna. I'm not even sleepy!"

"That may be, however your father and I have matters to attend to tonight with guest and you need you rest, weather you think you need it or not," a new voice interrupted. It was elegant and wispy, much like the wind with it's lasting '_charm_' affect it had on members of the opposite gender. It reminded Deidara of how many foolishly stupid and unworthy men he had to fight to win her to his side.

"Mommy!"

"To bed Hannah," she chiled, her voice still ringing with beauty, no matter how stern she forced it to be. Her hair had been done up skillfully with the latest style, showing off the pearls that were pinned in to hold it together. Her lips had been glossed over with rose colored lipstick and her eyes powered with white dust.

She looked like a fairy or even an angel dresses so nicely.

This only reminded Deidara how shameful some men could act towards a married woman when her husband was standing right next to her. Had they no shame? And it wasn't even a rare thing for an older man to leer at her with him standing right next to her. Didn't they see him there?

Sakura turned towards him and gave him one of her looks that reminded him who was the boss of the house. He chuckled, loving that expression of hers, no matter how degrading it made him feel as a man. "Darling, could you please be persuaded to convince out daughter of the necessities of sleep? I don't want her drifting through the house like a ghost in the morning."

"Listen to your mother," Deidara said as a maid came to take the young mistress by the hand and lead her to bed. "We will see you in the morning and then I will be able to tell you more about how the Songbird and the Gentleman fell in love and were married and had their _happy _ever after."

With shock muffled in her words Sakura was quick to reply. "You don't need to tell her about _that_ _happy_ever after. I think she'll get the picture," she said, stressing the word happy more than needed.

Deidara chuckled, embracing his wife. "Why not? That's my favorite part, after all."

"Hush you scoundrel. She should be getting into bed now. Sasori will be waiting for us."

Deidara leaned in, bring his face closer to his own. "Hush me yourself, my love."

And she did.

-

-

-

-

I am proud of my Italian blood and I think the Italian language is one of the most romantic on earth. How could Sakura refuse? Umm yeah, another oneshot. I have a bunch of these, but I hate posting them because they're all really short. I don't really like short stories, but long stories are hard to write while keeping your muse up. So yeah, my laziness wins over my longing to write longer pieces.

Just to let you know, the songs in both chapters are is mine, I own em, I wrote it and have the copyright to prove it! I though I put something up in an AN in the first chapter explaining it, but when I looked back on it, the AN was gone. I must have deleted it by accident or not have saved it after writing it. That happens a lot. I'm horrible with it comes to computers. I hope you enjoyed this little work of muse.

_**REVIEW**!_

(I'm shameless, I know.)

Vesper chan-

****

_-_

_-_


End file.
